The One Who Cheated
by journal-of-dreams
Summary: Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just witnessed, from Kagome no less.


So this disclaimer...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Happy?

AN: Just a little scene that has been running through my head all week. I had to write it down ^_^

* * *

The television was on, yet no one was watching. The microwave beeping from the kitchen indicating the freshly made popcorn was done, but no one bothered to move. There was complete silence and a thick tension that lingered in the air.

"I can't believe you." Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. His voice was soft and low, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. Kagome of all people...

"I'm sorry okay, it was a moment of weakness and-" Kagome moved over towards him from her spot on the couch, but he shied away from her touch when she went to pull him into a hug. Inuyasha knows he has to stay away from her because he'd forgive her in a heartbeat. Bad thing is, she knows that too. So thus the chase of cat and mouse began.

Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, "And nothing! I would never do something like that to you!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kagome followed him, only to be stopped by the slam of the door to the room her boyfriend was hiding in. She glared at the door, time to put on a show. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome pounded on the door. "Inuyasha, I twisted my ankle running up the stairs! It hurts so bad!"

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha was pacing. _Don't listen to her, she's tricking you stupid! Don't fall for it! _"No, I'm not falling for that Kagome." Then he heard a soft sob..._You know she's not hurt! Don't you open that door! _

He did it. He opened the door. He opened the god damn door. His rational mind said one thing, his heart said another. _Stupid heart._

Kagome came bursting through within seconds and pounced him to the ground.

"I'm pretty sure...no I know you've cheated too. Don't even try to deny it!"

He really couldn't deny that, but he sure wasn't about to admit to it either.

"Pshh...I...well...ummm. That was in the past. It's not relevant to RIGHT NOW is it?"

She sat up on his stomach and took his face into her dainty hands, "It has everything to do with right now! If you wouldn't have done it before, I wouldn't have done it either." _This boy is too much. _

Grabbing her waist in attempt to pull her closer he said, "Oh so if I jumped off a bridge, you would follow? Hmm?!"

The pull shook her balanced so Kagome instinctively shifted her weight to the side so she wouldn't land on his face when she fell. Her hands, however, managed to grab a fistful of his hair on her way down. Being the half-demon that he was, he fast reflexes saved them both from getting hurt. He caught her by the waist, but was now on top of her.

Kagome glared up at him from her position, "If you jumped of a bridge? Of course I wouldn't, you'd most likely survive and I'd be dead."

"You wouldn't die, I'd save you stupid." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, completely forgetting that he was suppose to be mad.

"You're more stupid for wanting to jump off in the first place! What is the whole point of it then?"

Annnnnd Kagome had to go and ruin the moment...

"It's suppose to be romantic okay! Can you just play along?"

"Stop pouting, you look like a kicked puppy. It's sad. What can I do for you to stop being mad at me?" Now he remembers. _Ah, the cheating._

He wasn't really angry anymore. Well, he wasn't really all that mad to begin with. Inuyasha was just joking around but that escalated quickly. "Nothing, my heart hurts too much. I can't deal with this right now."

Inuyasha pushed himself off of her and left the room, knowing she would follow.

"You're such a big baby! Ever thought of pursuing an acting career?"

"Let's go for round three. Better not cheat this time, I'll be watching you."

Taking their original places on the couch, Kagome handed Inuyasha the red controller and restarted the racing game.

"Yeah, watching me take you down mercilessly once again."

The game started but Inuyasha didn't even notice, his imagination was busy running wild with the thought of Kagome- "That's kinda hot, wouldn't mind that one bit actually."

"Good, cause I just won again."

GAME OVER (cue little dancing robots and multicolored fireworks) PLAYER 2 WINS

"Whaa...you seduced me on purpose! YOU CHEATER!"

XOXOXO


End file.
